Leek
|manga debut = Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 737Dragon Ball Super: Broly, 2018 Age 739Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child, 2014 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Saiyan Army Bardock's Planet Elite Force |FamConnect = }} is a Saiyan who works with Bardock. Appearance Like all Saiyans from Universe 7, Leek possesses a tail and has jet black hair which is a common trait among Saiyans. He also wears Frieza Force clothing and possesses a scar in the left side of his forehead. His hair is also noticeably short and he possesses a leg band wrapped around his right thigh. Personality Leek is laid back and relaxed, but possibly forgetful, as he had left his scouter on while insulting Frieza. He is friendly towards Bardock, but dismissive of his theory that Frieza would kill the Saiyan race. Biography ''Broly'' film and Dragon Ball Minus Leek is on a mission with Bardock on an unknown planet killing an unknown race of aliens as he informs Bardock that Frieza has ordered all Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta leaving Bardock to think what Frieza is planning to do. He also contacts Tora about the order to return.Toyotarō's interpretation of Tora and the others While returning home, Leek and Bardock talk about Frieza's order with Bardock believing he's up to something. Leek denies that Frieza would do anything to harm them and believes that he may have the Saiyans go on in a special mission though he does grow a little suspicious as well. Leek and Bardock then notices Frieza's Spaceship and wonder why its here. Leek laughs it off like its no big deal but Bardock's investigation about what Frieza is trying to do gets more serious. Leek and Bardock return home and meet up with Taro, who informs them that Frieza found another planet that he requires all Saiyans to help him conquer which stops Leek's suspicion about Frieza. However, Bardock's suspicion increases even more when Taro mentions that Frieza has been asking about the legendary Super Saiyan. Leek then dies with the rest of the Saiyans when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. ''Dragon Ball Super'' According to Toyotarō's interpretation of what may have happened to Bardock's team during Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Leek contacts Tora about the order to return, however Tora and the other members of his squad have not heard the order. They are then killed by Dodoria and two underlings. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Full Power Energy Wave' - The user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Forms and Transformations Great Ape A giant, anthropomorphic, monkey-like creature that Saiyans can transform into at the full moon to increase their already formidable strength tremendously. Equipment *'Scouter' - An all, purpose computer. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yōhei Azakami *Funimation dub: Austin Tindle *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Felipe Zilse *Latin American Spanish dub: Óscar Flores, Jorge Riveros (Argentine redub) *Italian dub: Loris Bondesan Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Leek and Bardock vs. Aliens ;Films *Leek and Bardock vs. Aliens Trivia *Leek is named after the vegetable leek, which continues the veggie-themed naming puns of the Saiyans. Gallery References Site Navigation it:Leek es:Leek Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:JGP Characters Category:Film characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Martial Artists